Nothing Ever Hurt Like You
by I-believe-in-always
Summary: The night after Kate and Rick have a fight, and she can't sleep without him in the bed. Smut!


Kate tosses and turns, restless in their big bed. It's not the same without him beside her. Sighing, she rolls over once more and tries to calm her mind, though it's fruitless, the events of the evening running rampant in her head. She bites her lip and feels regret well up inside of her as she recalls the hurt and anger on his face as her words rained down upon him and made their mark on his soul. She hadn't meant for it to go that way, she hadn't meant to make him hurt. But she was _so angry_ with him for hurting her.

_He hurt you unintentionally, _her brain reminds her, causing the regret in her heart to double. Of course he would never hurt her intentionally; he promised he wouldn't, in front of their friends and family. Toying with her wedding band, Kate sighs again, and sits up, deliberating.

"_I can't sleep without him. What have I done?"_

Slipping out of the bed into the cool air, Kate feels around for one of his jerseys and locates his old NYPD sweater on the end of the bed. Pulling it on over her-_his_-shirt and leggings, she quietly pads out into his office and into the spacious living area. She'd gone to bed, angry, before him; as soon as they'd got through the front door she'd stormed through the office and slammed the door behind her, clearly indicating he wasn't to follow. Unsure whether he chose to take the spare bedroom or the couch, Kate waits until her eyes adjust to the dim light to scan the two couches in front of her. She smiles softly when she picks out his shape on the couch closest to her, to the bedroom. _He's here. _

Walking over softly, quietly, Kate carefully sits down next to his body and watches the steady rising of his chest for a few moments. She can't be angry with him when he's like this, peaceful and innocent. Her mood shifts slightly towards indignation; "_how can he be asleep while I've been restless for three hours?" _Realization and guilt flood through her veins when she notices the empty bottle of whiskey and used glass sitting on the table next to the couch.

Stretching out a gentle hand, Kate strokes the side of his face. "Rick."

"Hmmm." His murmur rumbles through her, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Wake up."

Rick's eyes flutter open, unfocused and glassy. Keeping her hand on his face, Kate guides his head slightly until he's looking at her.

"Kate." His voice is nothing more than a broken chord, a breathy whisper playing in the wind beside her ear. "Katie…I'm sorry."

Kate feels her heart break a little bit, hot tears welling up in her eyes. She doesn't deserve this man, this amazing, honest man.

"Rick. I'm the one who screwed up okay? Not you."

"I was angry…couldn't sleep…drunk all the whiskey."

Kate laughs softly, a sad watery chuckle that resonates what she's feeling. She laces both her hands with his on his chest and pulls slightly, urging him to sit up. He does so slowly, unsteadily, closing his eyes and expelling a heavy sigh.

"I can't sleep without you next to me." Kate whispers, watching as his blue eyes open and latch onto hers. "Come to bed, please." She pleads quietly, squeezing his hands tenderly.

"Kate…I'm a wee bit drunk, and I'm a lot angry with you. That combination won't result in you sleeping if I come to bed." Rick bites out, still feeling raw from their fight earlier. _The whiskey is certainly not helping either_, he thinks, beginning to regret the headache he can feel forming.

"Did I say I _wanted _to sleep?" Kate murmurs, releasing one of his hands and reaching up to run her thumb over his lips. "Let me begin to make this up to you." She bites her lip and looks at him with smoky, lust filled eyes. Leaning forward, she places both of her hands on either side of him, until she's inches from his face. Licking her lips, she presses a feather light kiss on his filled with the promise of what she wants to do to him and desire for his body. Before he can respond, she's gone from the couch and slowly walking backwards away from him, back towards their bedroom. Maintaining eye contact with him, she holds out a hand and asks again. "Rick, please."

One, two, three seconds pass before he's pushing himself off the couch and catching her hand in his, pulling her into his body effortlessly. "I'm still mad with you." He states softly, before encasing her mouth with his and lifting her body into his arms.

Kate grins and wraps her arms more securely around his neck. "I know." Tilting her head slightly, she trails a line of kisses from his chin, up his jaw and down his neck, reveling in the soft sigh that escapes his lips and the way his hands pull her impossibly closer

All of a sudden her back comes into contact with the silky duvet on their bed, his body hovering close above her. Leaning down, Rick kisses her hard and passionately, alternating between sucking and biting her lower lip. She parts her mouth willingly and their tongues fight for dominance, each stepping up the game more intensely with every passing second.

Suddenly his mouth is gone from hers; he's pulling her up with his hands, lifting his jersey over her head and ripping off the shirt that's underneath. She braces' herself against the bed, his left hand splayed out next to her right as his other hand follows his mouth down her body. Trailing a tantalizing line of hot, open mouthed kisses down the middle of her chest, he works his way down to the hemline of her leggings and, encouraging her to lift her hips off the bed with his hand, roughly pulls them down and over her ankles, throwing them behind him to the floor.

"Why Katherine Beckett, you're not wearing any underwear. Could you have planned this whole thing?" He leers at her, enjoying the way she squirms under his gaze and his touch.

"You mean did I assume we'd have hot, angry, make up sex after our fight? I will never tell." She murmurs seductively, watching his eyes darken.

"You're making it incredibly hard for me to remain angry with you…"

"That's not the only thing incredibly hard…" She nudges his growing erection through his pajamas with her knee and gasps when he responds by moving a hand up to the top of her leg, flicking his thumb across her clit.

"You play dirty, I play dirty." He grins, moving slowly back up the bed so he's leaning over her chest. Kissing her quickly, he swipes a finger through her folds, checking her readiness, before plunging two fingers deep inside her.

Kate gasps in shock, and moans when he curls his fingers inside her, his thumb taking it's place stroking her clit. "Ohh fuck Rick…" Letting her head fall back, Kate closes her eyes and begins to feel the familiar coiling sensation deep in her belly.

Rick leans forward and takes one of her pebbly nipples in his hot mouth, rolling and pulling it between his teeth. He fucks her more furiously with his fingers and presses down with his thumb, hard, while he takes her other nipple in his mouth and gives it the same treatment as the other. He knows she close to orgasm now, her breathing becoming shallower and her moans indiscernible. Raising his head up, he leans forward and crashes his mouth to hers, as his fingers and thumb work to drive her over the edge. Her muscles clench around him, spasms ripping through her, moaning into his mouth as she falls apart.

"Fuck Rick…" Kate moans, as she allows herself to fall back to the bed, eyes remaining closed, while her breathing slows somewhat. Take chance of her reprieve, Rick quickly tears his pajama pants off, followed quickly by his cotton boxer shorts. Pushing her legs apart, he leans down and sucks her clit quickly, before sitting back on his heels and taking his erection in his hands. Kate moans at the loss of his mouth of her, and brings a hand down to tease herself. Suddenly she feels his erection being slowly dragged up and down, from her deliciously tight centre to her clit and back again.

"Ohh God Rick, please." She pleads, bringing a hand to his erection, stroking him softly.

"Tell me what you want Kate." Rick asks forcefully, not allowing himself to succumb to her pleading, wanting to make her work for it; still moving his erection through her warmth.

"I want you…inside me Rick. Please fuck me Rick! I want you now." Kate manages, eyes popping open to glare at him as he prolongs her agony.

He grins, slowly pushing the tip of himself barely inside her, causing her to squirm even more than she has been. "Richard Castle! Fuck. Me. Now! Please Rick. God I want you inside me."

"All you ever had to do was ask, Kate."

He steadily pushes himself inside her, as deep as his upright position will allow. Her legs wrap around his waist, urging him on. He begins to thrust, slowly at first but soon looses himself in the euphoria and is pounding into her with a punishing speed. Their moans mix together, growing louder with every movement of their hips.

Kate moves her hand from her clit to form a ring with her fingers around his penis, causing friction every time he thrusts. The resounding groan that emanates from him reverberates deep within her soul. "Harder Castle, fuck me harder Rick!"

"Kate! Holy shit Kate…Unnnnnf." He groans, thrusting harder and deeper. Opening his eyes, he looks down at her and sees her watching him.

"Tease your clit, baby." He orders, leaning down over her as she moves her hand back to its original position, swallowing her moans with his mouth. His body is effectively trapping her hand between them, causing a delicious friction on her clit. Feeling her muscles begin to squeeze around him, Rick slows his thrusting right down, pumping into her with long, steady strokes, prolonging her orgasm. She arches her back, causing her nipples to press against his chest. Groaning, he thrusts into her long and hard, once, twice more before he orgasms inside her. Her mouth is still wrapped around his, her throat swallowing his cries. Prying himself away, he leans over and bites her shoulder before laving it with his tongue, relishing the way she clenches around him again.

Slowly he rolls off her, his softening form slipping out of her. She follows his movements as he crawls up the bed and flips back the covers for them. Together they climb under the warm blankets, their bodies still radiating heat, sweat, love.

Wrapping his arms around her, Rick presses a kiss into her hair before pulling back to gaze at her. "I'm still mad at you."

Kate grins softly, rubbing a hand over his cheek. "I know. We're still fighting then?" She wonders out loud, face turning serious.

"We'll fight tomorrow."

Kate giggles softly, pressing herself ever closer into his body, pillowing her head in the crook of his shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
